pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wiki443556
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Um, hi. Whoo are you over at MarioWiki? InfectedShroom Brawl is a great game, my mains are Ness and Toon Link. I love both Pikmin games, don't know which one I like more... Portal-Kombat WARIO LOVES GARLIC. HE EATS WHOLE CLOVES OF IT DAY AND NIGHT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN, COLONEL? Portal-Kombat Colonel: Sadly, no. I am not kidding. Snake: That's a scary thought. Portal-Kombat Where I got my user name Wiki443556, you had a good question on my talk. My user name comes from my first name & nickname.User talk:Brittonbubba Use a signature! >:O [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 19:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) thanks a personal thank u all who mashed my page :) Um... You know I'm English, right? Yep! I didn't mean I felt like the only English I meant I was just generally lonely (and looking for English people in an unrelated "quest"). probably should phrase wot I write better. [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 21:09, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Im english! Also, do you want me to make you a super deee duper siggy???Peanut64 I will work on it right now. To make the sig work, go to your prefrences, change your signature to Wiki443556 .Peanut64 See Your sig its done! If you want a diffrent Mamuta tell me ill be glad to help!Peanut64 OMG IT RULES!!!!!!!!! THANKS M8 U R THE BEST! 18:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Your sig isnt showing because you forgot to check off "Raw Signature" in prefrences under signature. Do that now for your sig to work.Peanut64 oh yeah......(slams head into wall for being so stupid) I do that now. Sig test Wiki443556 18:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) yeah!!!!!!!!! Well, there you go! I hope you and your sig is happy!Lol...If you need anything else, just tell me on my talk page! (Im used to seing messages for me on my talk).Peanut64 Hello! i like pikmin and... hey look at this! --Redpikminflamethrower 02:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC)Redpikminflamethrower hahahahahah lol!!!!Wiki443556 19:25, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah lol. what's your fave pic? 1.Snack bar joke 2.The green pikmin's not kidding 3.Embarrased bulbear 4.Oh Snap 5.Enraged long legs 6.Enraged puffstool 7.A wild puffstool appears! 8.Red imatates snake. 9.Comic pun 10. O_O --Redpikminflamethrower 23:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) number 6. I love stuff like that :> Wiki443556 16:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) lolz at the "OH SNAP" pic. Can you come to Pikmin Fanon? I know you will be great there! You can make anything up you want about pikmin! I will make you an admin because i trust you.The one and only, Peanut64. awwww. Heeeey, thanks for the comment, even though the arson that was afflicted upon myself hurted a little...okay a lot, but thats beside the point =] (Also I've never really understood the whole rivarly between the Army and Air Cadets, just that an Army Cadet tried to push me over once. -shrug-) --Necrosis103 18:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well to be honest, sure, well at least the Derby Sea Cadets, they never turn up for ANYTHING, it was shocking to only see Army and Air Cadets at the Armistic Parade :( --Necrosis103 18:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah! 126 Squadron =p --Necrosis103 18:42, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hiya! how ya doin' wiki? pretty good thanks :). I did get rabies and had to be taken out, but I'll recover - ow... Wiki443556 17:15, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, poor little mamuta. GET IT? MAMUTA? BECAUSE THAT'S UR SIGGY! I feel sorry for you little guy. Poor wiki. Sooo....0_0.....omg.....lotta...................dots. ...........again, lotta dots What? WHat is wrong with ur sigg? APRIL FOOLS! It's okay! Prank lol. NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! THE DREADED APRIL FOOLS! Wiki443556 18:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Remember, POOP! HI! I'm User:Snakeboss14 and I wanted to ask you how do you know your edit count. And you're right about the zoo (though I don't think they release a game like that). Hey Wiki, you are an admin on pikmin fanon now. I forgot before AND i wasnt allowed to make u one before.The one and only, Peanut64.